


Clipping Wings and Planting Seeds

by TeslaAbove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha!Dream, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Omega!Phil, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaAbove/pseuds/TeslaAbove
Summary: Then he saw him standing among the rubble, mangled wings still smoldering with smoke. Strands of blonde hair broke out of its tight braid and went dancing in the wind, soot brought a dark shade to his ocean blue eyes, and the blood of his son painted his lips a beautiful cherry red.And Dream thought, this one shall bemine.-----Yes this is a Dream x Phil fic and very problematic.The title may be changed later.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Clipping Wings and Planting Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you've read all the tags before proceeding.  
> If you clicked in by accident and not comfortable with any of tags mentioned above, leave now, go ,shoo.  
> Persona and self-indulgence only, don't show CCs, the usual stuff.  
> \-----  
> Again, this is a A!Dream xO!Phil fanfic that involves very problematic stuff, proceed with caution and feel free to leave any time you need to. The first chapter is relatively tame by my standard but still, be aware.  
> Tags will be updated as chapters are uploaded.

Wilbur used to be his sole fascination. Not in a romantic or sexual way, but as in a particularly intelligent mole among a sea of mindless boring moles kind of way. Dream disliked this little mole who disrupted the peace at first, but he learned to enjoy the chaos he brought.

He shifted his focus to the newcomer for a while, but Technoblade was a different kind from everyone else. If anything, the warrior felt more similar to Dream himself than the rest of the clown circus, so he turned his focus back to Wilbur again, watching the man's spiraling with a healthy serving of gun powder while making sure to stay on Technoblade's good side.

No, he was not afraid or threatened, but why dull a perfectly fine blade when you put it to use instead?

Then Philza showed up.

Dream found himself a perfect watching spot to perch on to see all the little moles scream and cry at the destruction while Wilbur went through with his plan.

He got a message when another newcomer joined the land- a small advantage from being the deity's follower, you got the newest and the freshest gossips. They didn't show up at the spawn to his surprise, so Dream straightened his posture and scan the area, curious to see what's so special about the newcomer that they can break the god's rules.

Then he saw him standing among the rubble, mangled wings still smoldering with smoke. Strands of blonde hair broke out of its tight braid and went dancing in the wind, soot brought a dark shade to his ocean blue eyes, and the blood of his son painted his lips a beautiful cherry red.

And Dream thought, this one shall be _mine_.

He let them play their little games at first, building an easily flammable water park on the top of the ruins and let a child establish their fragile authority. He could see the seams of this child's play falling apart even with his eyes closed. No, Dream was not here to see that. Especially not after a little bird telling him their foolish plan of breaking the blade.

He was here to see Phil.

He watched him building a quint little house, toned muscle moving under the tight black shirt when he shed the green overshirt for movability. He watched him dragging the new kid out of a lava pool, whispering reassuring words to the petrified boy with a soft voice. He watched him weaving threads at night, calloused fingers nimble and quick.

The finished flag was blue and white. Phil sewed it onto a shield, looked at the pattern with a fond smile.

Dream watched him wrapping himself in layers upon layers, cursing when a blizzard hit hard during his trip up north, damaged wings shielding him against the wind.

He watched Techno opened his new shed for visitors for the first time, pink hair tangled with blonde strands as the piglin planted kisses along Phil's collarbone, nibbled at the swollen gland.

He stopped watching.

Tommy was fun to mess with for a while, but Dream was growing tired of George's ramblings about how he wasn't really that mad and an exile seemed a bit over the top, as if he wasn't the one talking Dream's ears off when the gremlin child burned his place down. Sure, he may have overreacted a little, but he was already in a foul mood after coming back from the snow land.

Out of pure boredom, he decided to help Tommy mine.

The young man was similarly blonde with blue eyes, but Dream decided it was different. Too different to even get him interested. He craved for those eyes as deep as the sea to be on him, to see him and him only. He wanted to card his hands through the blonde locks, to caress the pointy ears and see how they would blush, and touch the sacred gland on the back of a scarred neck.

Dream's wandering thought was interrupted when a shout of joy echoed in the cave. He turned around to see a vein of diamonds, shiny like the stars.

He took the diamonds with him.

Phil hung his soaked cloak on the little fireplace and took off his semi-wet coat. A kettle was heated slowly as he let loose the choppy ponytail- most of the long braid he once had burned away during the explosion- and started trimming it with a straight razor.

Dream watched in mesmerization as locks after locks of gold fell into the sink until the shoulder length was reduced to a short and shaggy look.

Phil looked younger like that, he decided.

He was about to just leave the diamonds in a chest by the doorstep when Phil removed one of the tiny ear studs he wore. They were hidden by his hair earlier, so Dream didn't even notice the small flash of silver. A gold chain was put on instead, a piece of emerald dangling on the end. 

Dream stared at the green gem, undoubtedly a gift from the snow land. He didn't think much of the gem as it wasn't very useful to him, but he always admired its bright green color. Now he felt like he couldn't look at one without seeing how the older man lovingly held it between his fingers.

He chucked the diamonds in one of the many chests he had in his secret room.

Phil offered to trade a trident from him, promising all the riches he had but Dream declined all, not even blinked at the offer of netherites and enchanted apples. Even with crippled wings, Phil was a soul that cannot be bound to a place easily, and Dream needed time to push his plan.

And push he did.

"Do you know that the name Wilbur means wild boar?" He cut off a piece of roasted pork, the piglet's meat tender and juicy under his knife.

Tommy pulled a disgusted face but didn't hesitate to catch the slice of spiced meat with his plate.

"Don't say weird shit like that." The young man grumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Right, no Wilbur then." Dream chuckled at his own dish. "And here I thought you miss him."

"It's not...I _don't_." Tommy twisted his mouth into a scowl. "He asked for it, that bastard, he made Phil do it. Too much of a coward to do it himself."

Dream hummed.

"Did he, though?"

"What?" Tommy frowned at him, made a face saying _are you stupid or something_ but switched to a neutral expression after Dream raised an eyebrow. "Phil said he kept asking him to do it. He didn't want to, of course, cuz he's Will's old man and all, but he had to."

"That's what _Phil_ told everyone, isn't it? I don't think I know Wilbur more than you, Tommy, but think about it, the Wilbur I knew wouldn't miss the chance to see the withers do their thing. Maybe it's true that he did want to die. I just thought the timing is a bit too early for Wilbur's style."

"Well, you know Wilbur. He's one dramatic bitch." Tommy answered, although his voice was not as sure as before.

"Speaking of Phil," Dream continued. "I'm surprised he hadn't asked about you once. I thought with Wilbur being almost like a brother to you, he'd want to know what happened to you."

Tommy stared at his empty plate, face troubled with thoughts. Dream popped the last piece of pork into his mouth and wiped it with his sleeve.

"Just saying."

Tommy was uncharacteristically quiet the entire trip when as they rowed back to L'Manburg, only scowled when Tubbo offered a concerned helping hand. He swatted the hand away, tumbling his way to the dock.

"I believe he had learned his lesson. He had shown compassion and character growth, and restored my faith in him and L'Manburg." Dream announced to the wary cabinet. "And we are good friends now, aren't we?"

The young man nodded, a timid but genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you, Dream." He said, and Dream knew the first step was a success.

Quackity was the one he reached out to.

He was waiting outside their meeting room when the four cabinet members plus one newly-recruited Tommy left in a queue. It was plenty amusing to see them froze and tried to pretend business as usual upon seeing him. Dream grabbed the shorter man by the collar and pulled him aside, feeling him squirm under his hold.

The man was similar to Wilbur in many ways. Both ambitious, both terrible fighters, and both have a silver tongue.

He could just talk to Tubbo, but that would just take too much effort. Buying Quackity's loyalty with promises to power was much easier, and Dream got to sit back and watch the show.

They brought Phil to him, wings and arms bound to his back, a blindfold over his eyes and the signature hat missing. A faint sweet scent of fermentation in the air and Dream nodded in approval.

"I will take it from here." He told Quackity and Tubbo, who were the only two present. Tubbo hesitated to watch him picking Phil up, but eventually shut himself up with an audible pop, hauling Quackity after him

Phil struggled weakly against the bound when Dream dropped him in the carriage, a visible wince when his head hit the hardwood surface. Even if not for the weakness potion, he wouldn't be able to break the iron chains with bare hands.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, breathing ragged from exhaustion.

"Somewhere far away." Dream answered, running his hand through the blonde hair. 

"Somewhere just for you, Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 4am telling myself that I'm gonna write a lil' DreamPhil pwp.  
> I also said to myself that Dream can have some manipulation and scheming, as a treat.  
> Next thing I know this oneshot pwp became a multi-chapter and has somewhat of a plot line now.
> 
> Anyways buckle up, next chapter is going to be problembatic AF. If you are not up for grim stuff like non-con then the rest of this fic is not for you mate.  
> I don't have a regular update schedule planned but I also don't think this will be a long fic tho, probably 3 chapters ish.


End file.
